PPG: Slender Man
by Animefreak8479
Summary: Blossom is scared of slender man. Hope you enjoy this story! :) i got this idea from playing slender man


I run through the forest. He was going to catch up to me. I need to get away. I spot a paper; I grab it, and start running. I was breathing heavily. I turn left and I saw a safe house. I go in and start going into the separate rooms. I grab a paper and I look out wearily. I start walking, I suddenly heard a noise. I look back to see him. He was a creepy faceless guy wearing a black suit. He was going to kill me. I try to run but I couldn't. He comes toward me with a knife.

"SLENDER MAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I scream as I woke up on my bed.

"Blossom! Are you okay? Who is slender man?" Bubbles as running into my room worried. I saw Buttercup and Professor appear behind her.

"Isn't that the name of that game I showed you yesterday?" Buttercup asks. I nod.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare about him," I answer truthfully.

"Blossom did you know that if you have a nightmare about him that means he is going to come after you," Buttercup states. I felt myself freeze in my spot. Is she telling the truth? I don't want slender to come after me! Wait it's probably something someone made up to scare people. I try to call myself down.

"Have you calmed down?" The professor asks me.

"Yes," I lied.

"You better get dressed fast or we will be late for school," Bubbles says as she follows the professor out.

"You lied," Buttercup teases.

"Shut Up!" I said as I toss a pillow at her. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The pillow lands on the floor against the door. I got up slowly and got dressed. For the first time in my life I wish there wasn't any school today. I walk downstairs feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Let's get going!" Bubbles happily says as she runs out the door. Buttercup and I run after her. I calmed down as I walk down the streets with my sisters. I'm not alone. We reach the school in just a few minutes. We walk through the crowded hallways, and we separate to our classes. I walk to PreAp English and sit down on my chair.

"Pinky, why are so pale?" Brick teases as he turns the chair in front of me around and sits down. He leans forward staring at me.

"That's none of your business is it," I said as I pull out my notebook. I was not in the mood to be teased by Brick.

"Grumpy much aren't you?" Brick sarcastically asks. I slightly glare at him. "What has gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"Just turn around," I said as I notice the teacher walking in.

"Not going to do that, not until you answer my question," Brick stubbornly says. I ignore him as the teacher starts talking about the lesson we were going to do today. "Listen to me."

"Today we are going to be trying to see who can survive the game slender man," our teacher says. I freeze. Please tell me she didn't say slender man? Tell me right now that it was my imagination.

"Why did you turn pale after hearing the name slender?" Brick asks. I turn to look at him. I saw his eyes go slightly wide.

"Blossom, you're going first," The teacher says cheerfully. "Come up here, and the amount of time you last playing will be your grade for the day."

I slowly get up, and made my way to the front of the room. I sit down on the chair and I look at the computer. I press play, and the computer turned black. I stare confused, then without warning a picture of slender man appeared in the screen. I slightly scream. I fall of the chair startled.

"Blossom, why are you so startled after all it's APRIL FOOLS!" the teacher laughs lightly. The classroom starts laughing. I felt my face turn tomato red. I ran out of the classroom, tears falling down my cheeks. I walk upstairs to the roof, and sit down. I saw from the clouded vision of my eyes tears falling down on the ground.

"Blossom," I heard Brick's voice.

"Leave me alone! Did you come here to laugh at me too?" I yell angrily.

"No, I thought they were acting pretty rude. I mean everyone has something they're scared of and it wasn't right how they tricked you like that," Brick says passionately.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask my tears slightly decreasing.

"Isn't it simple, because you shouldn't be scared of anyone but me," Brick says as he sits down next to me.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I ask befuddled.

"Slender man can't attack you in any way in real life, but I can. I can also attack you when you least expect it," Brick says as he kisses my cheek. "I like you Blossom. The beast in me fell for you."

"This is another April fools isn't it," I say angrily. "I won't fall for it."

"Who knows because you should be more scared of me," Brick says as he gets up and starts to walk away.

"Even though you tell me to be afraid I can't seem to be," I said as I walk after him.

"You better have nightmares of me," Brick states.

"I will," I said with a smile on my face. My nightmares won't be so scary anymore not if it's about you.


End file.
